My Dark Heart
by 123RANDOMxPANIC
Summary: I cannot stand this pain... It hurts too much. I thought he was the one for me, after my first died... Now he has left me. My Dark Heart cannot be repaired any more; I don't want to live. I shall spite you, my other. You care not for me, so prepare for my vengeance in the sweetest form. I may do sequel after this is done. Enjoy.


_Hello, my people! I decided to start a new fan fiction because I can't think of a new chapter for _What is this? A Hetalian FMA?!. _So, instead of keeping you all waiting, I decided to start another. __**WARNING: **__OC's, OOC, and some crack. After a few chapters, I may let other people's OC's on and do a collaboration but said person's must have at least one story and shiznits. Please, if you want your OC in this, please PM me what they look like, their personality, ect. Enjoy this little Naruto fic!_

Konoha, Naruto POV

I couldn't wait for today, believe it! Iruka Sensei said that we would be having a new student today- I can't wait to meet them! I just hope that they won't hate me like everyone else does…

Normal POV, Ninja Academy

Naruto sat down where he usually sat, by the window and just looked out, zoning everyone else's voices. Nobody really cared, except for Hinata, who was sitting right behind him '_Naruto-kun…' _she thinks, blushing and looking to the side. "Okay, everyone, sit down," said Iruka, walking into class. Everyone looked at him and sat down. "As you all know, we have a new student coming into our class today. She is the cousin of our own Ino Yamanaka. She traveled here from far away while her parents are on a mission. Please welcome Shiori Yamanaka!" Iruka finished, and opened the door to reveal… empty space.

"She was out here a minute ago…" he muttered, looking up and down the hallway. Then, the class heard the rumbling of footsteps. Iruka stepped back from the doorway. A short, lightly tanned girl burst into the room. She turned around and looked defiantly at the class, her gaze practically screaming _Come at me, hosers! _

She was short, with dark green eyes and long, medium-dark brown hair with a few red and blonde highlights that was pulled back into a low ponytail with long bangs falling into her face. She had a purple band-aid on her right cheek and an 'x' shaped scar on her left, right by her straight and slightly up-turned nose, which had a smattering of freckles on it. She was wearing a long-sleeved fishnet shirt with a forest-green tank-top over it, along with brown-and-green arm warmers. Her skirt was like the bottom of Sakura's tunic, except it had 2 layers: the bottom layer was brown and the top was a pleasant emerald. Under it, she had greenish-black shorts that went to her knees and… a green birthmark of and ivy-vine going up her left leg, along with the normal ninja sandals and weapons pouch.

"Sorry I'm late, Sensei," she mutters in a husky and slightly-deep voice. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Shiori?" asks Iruka pleasantly. "Well, my favourite colours are green, brown, and black. My hobbies include reading, writing, flower arranging, and sleeping. I also like playing with and caring for animals. Insects are interesting, but they terrify me. I'm up to trying new things, and my favourite genres include mystery and fantasy. And I eat a lot and don't believe in diets. I like my sweets."

"Okay, thank you, Shiori. Why don't you sit by Sasuke for today? Sasuke, please raise your hand, and Sakura, please move to a different spot." Reluctantly, and with a lot of grumbling, Sakura moved into a seat in the front row. Sasuke raised his hand grudgingly, thinking that this girl would act just like her cousin, Ino.

Shiori walked up the stairs to her seat next to Sasuke, but paused long enough to smile at Naruto, who was sitting by himself. Naruto gaped slightly at the kind light and mischievous light her eyes before it disappeared. She walked on to her seat next to Sasuke, and sat down, ignoring him. All the girls gave her the evil eye, instantly hating her. Ino sighed a bit; it would seem her cousin would be the next social outcast.

3 weeks later

As it would turn out, Shiori wasn't nearly as cold as she had seemed at first; you just had to get to know her first. She was actually slightly loud and cheery, though she had her sad moments. She didn't really like Sasuke ( her own words were, "He's too moody, and so quiet. Not my type, and he just comes off as a jerk"), and she smiled at Naruto and talked to him sometimes, and treated him to lunch once. Her best friend was Kiba - she didn't get along very well with the other girls, deeming them "Too prissy and they care too much about their looks and not enough about their training and other stuff. Hinata's the exception. She's shy, and I see her train sometimes- I can see that she tries her hardest to be the best that she can be."

But none of that mattered today; it was the day that they would all be tested for their headbands and tomorrow their teams. Shiori and Kiba waited quietly, occasionally making cracks about this or that. Finally, Iruka Senseis' voice called "Inuzuka, Kiba." "Good luck, Kiba!" Shiori calls after him, looking around and getting slightly nervous.

Soon, Iruka called for Yamanaka, Ino, and, finally, herself. Shiori stood up and walked calmly to the exam room, though, inside, her thoughts and emotions were a whirlwind in her mind and soul. _Get a hold of yourself! _She yells at herself mentally, _You can do this, Shiori, you CAN!_

"Hello, Shiori. Just do the shadow clone jutsu correctly, and you'll pass," said Iruka kindly, smiling at her. "O… okay," she whispers. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and made the hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" she says. After four puffs of smoke, four perfect replica's of herself stood beside her.

"Good job, Shiori!" applauded Iruka and the other sensei- Mizuku or something, wasn't it? Picking up a headband, Iruka gave it to her and said, "You pass the exam, Shiori. Come back tomorrow so that you may be sorted into your teams, alright?" "Yes, sensei!" she exclaims, running out of the Academy towards her aunt and uncle. "Congratulations!" They say, hugging and kissing both her forehead and Ino's. Shiori smiled, and went home happy that day. She couldn't wait for tomorrow!

_Well, this is the end of _My Dark Heart_'s first chapter. The title will become apparent later. I may have to stay home again tomorrow, so expect the next chapter soon!_


End file.
